Samuel Ficher
Samuel Ficher was a former Cipher Agent for Imperial Intelligence before retiring and subsequently aiding to the Republic. Early Life Samuel Ficher was born in 3,690 BBY on Naboo. When he was ten, the capital was attacked in what was called a Republic Bombing Raid, attempting to kill a Sith Lord during the starting months of the war (it was later revealed to Sam that it was actually an Imperial bombing raid in an attempt to sway the government of Naboo to join the Empire.) Sam swore revenge on the Republic that promised to protect them and jumped on the first shuttle off Naboo. He joined an Imperial Boarding school and when he graduated, joined the Imperial Army. He personally led several campaigns and Black Ops style missions against Republic targets. One mission in particular that got his name some attention is when he single handedly left the camp at night to infiltrate a Republic Camp. This camp had captured their commanding officer. Sam managed to sneak in, sabotage the power grid, and escape with his commanding officer. This got the attention of the Imperial Intelligence when starting up their new Cipher Agent program. The Minister of Intelligence approached Sam with the job personally. The Original Cipher Agent Sam would spend the next twenty years as a Cipher Agent for the Imperial Intelligence. He would act as a spy, double agent, infiltrator, information gather, and anything else Intelligence needed him to be. At the time, the Cipher Agent program had a Keeper (the commanding officer) who was also the Minister of Intelligence, a Watcher (a skilled analyst able to see patterns and relay information), and a Fixer (a slicer). They would all help the Cipher Agent in the field. Sam was the best agent in the Cipher program and would even find ways to help with different Imperial skirmishes. He was responsible for the Empire cutting their way through Alderaan and even feeding Republic troops false information and have them attack wrong targets. But above all else, the Cipher program was about Intelligence. Sneaking in, hacking information, gathering the data, and informing the military of what’s to come. By 3,654 BBY, the Minister of Intelligence was so pleased with Sam’s work that he began recruiting more agents into the program, and thus more Watchers, Fixers, and other positions within the Cipher Program. This made Sam upset as he was supposed to be the only agent and the new hot shots had no regard for their skills as they let their ego do the talking for them. When he confronted the Minister with the decisions that were being made, he replied to the fact that Sam was getting old and pretty soon would have to be replaced. After the sacking of Coruscant in 3,653 BBY, the Minister of Intelligence appointed a new Keeper to the program and started making it mandatory that all Cipher Agents be fitted with cybernetic implants. Sam refused to undergo the treatment as he felt it was a way to control the agents while in the field as well as to improve the life expectancy of all Cipher Agents--which at the time was estimated at about 8 months. Sam decided to retire from the Agency and live on with the rest of his life. He was met with three Cipher Agents at the door with orders to terminate his life. Sam obtained the upper hand against the new, cybernetically modified agents, and escaped of Dromund Kaas. Life in Retirement Now on the run Intelligence, Sam needed a steady flow of income which meant finding a job. If he used his credit chit linked to him, Intelligence could find him in a heartbeat. He thought about becoming a Bounty Hunter, but there was a big occupational hazard. He had spent the last twenty years of his life being more of an agent and less of a soldier. It was then that he turned to mercenary work. He could be an assassin, a thief, an intelligence grabber, or even—on the rare occasion—being a good samaritan and being the law. He ran up with a technical wiz kid on Ord Mantell named Hunter “RAM” Ramsey . RAM was able to take the rough sketch ideas that Sam made of his gear back as a Cipher Agent and was able to make him their own mercenary versions of his gear. He could also take the job of the Keeper, Fixer, and Watcher for Sam and perform all three tasks efficiently and correctly. For roughly thirteen years, Sam and RAM went from planet to planet taking on odds and ends job, while at the same time attempting to dodge the Cipher Agents sent to kill him. There were always several close encounters, but the inexperienced, overconfident agents were no match for the original. In 3,641 BBY while on the planet Alderaan, he was hired by one of the houses to steal back a family heirloom from a rival house. During the middle of the heist, he was approached by SIS Agent Merlu Neuton. Merlu was on assignment to find Sam and offer him a job with the Republic, namely the 421st SpecForce Battalion. She also presented Sam proof of the real explanation for the death of his family on Naboo. Sam was overcome with emotions of sadness and hatred for the government he pledged his allegiance to. After several days, however, Sam denied the invitation. He still had some pull in the Imperial Army and could always get documents from an old friend of his. Should he ever fully defect to the Republic, all channels would be cut off. He did promise to help pass along any information he could. Sam would continue to be a freelancer for several years until 3,627 BBY when he officially gave up all ties to the Empire and joined the 421st full time. Wade set up a small intelligence section of Fool’s Luck, much like that of the Cipher program, and let Sam be in charge of the program. Personal Life In 3,670 BBY, Sam married Claire Robinson, his longstanding girlfriend. In 3,667 BBY Sam and his wife gave birth to their daughter Chlöe. When it was found out the Chlöe was force sensitive, Claire betrayed her husband and bought a shuttle to Coruscant. The Empire tracked the shuttle and attacked it, killing all on board save one escape pod. Later, Imperial Intelligence would inform Sam that the shuttle was traveling to Korriban and that the Republic Forces destroyed the ship, adding more fuel to Sam’s hatred of the Republic. When confronted by Agent Merlu years later, he found out that his daughter was in fact alive and had received training at both the Republic Military Academy as well as the Jedi Order. The two met each other for the first time at a neutral location on Nar Shaddaa. Chlöe helped heal the hatred Sam held for the Republic and instead helped him become a traitor to his people. Sam is a quaint man, preferring good old deception tactics rather than elaborate plans. He is an intelligent man; able to size up a person or the situation of a room in a matter of moments. Although he never one to boast about his skills. Sam prefers to handle situations with minimal bloodshed as possible. He respects the right decision rather than a wrong order. On several occasions he saved the lives of starship Captains whom he was ordered to kill for disobeying a direct order because the Captain was doing what was morally right. His moral compass has also got him into trouble by several Sith Lords who punished him for his disobedience. He once told his Watcher that he got used to the pain from Sith Lords who were unhappy with his work and that--if anything--the pain reminded him to rather do the right thing. Equipment Sam in his mercenary work makes do with what he has, and usually most of it comes from RAM. Sam’s signature weapon is a modified InterStellar Regulator’s Blaster Pistol (RbP), dubbed the CA-IS (Cipher Agent Integrated Silencer), he lifted from a mercenary of the InterStellar Regulator’s on Makeb . Attached is a mounted silencer and it uses special armor piercing bolts. It’s also been modified to store up energy and fire charged rounds at enemies dealing faster damage, but burning out the bolt cartridges much faster. For long range he uses a modified DLA-13 Heavy Blaster Rifle. Sam at one time notes that the rifle has the range of a Sniper Rifle, but the rapidness and maneuverability of a normal Blaster Rifle. Sam’s version of the DLA-13 uses an advanced Rangefinder as well as a green laser targeter which can sync up with the Rangefighter for pinpoint accuracy. Sam also stores an array of vibroknives: standard, throwing, poison tipped, and stun knives. He also has can use thermal and flash grenades, and has a wrist mounted launcher capable of launching poison, tranquilizer, and explosive darts. While he no longer can use the sabotage probes from his Cipher Agent days, RAM was able to create sticky plastic explosives which could adhere to any surface, even enemies, whether it was thrown or gently placed on. Sam also still has two subdermal implants which were not removed since his Cipher Agent days. One subdermal implant is a cochlear implant, placed behind his ear and can transmit incoming radio signals. The other implant is placed by the jawbone so that Sam can talk at a dull whisper and still have the person on the other end hear him clear as day. His implants can also link up to his wrist-mounted datapad. This datapad can be used to link up with other computers, handle remote slicing, even send out personal messages. RAM was also able to re-create Sam’s old personal cloaking belt. Sam can turn invisible for a set duration, enabling him to sneak into areas undetected. However in its prototype stages it would malfunction at the most inconvenient of times. The final tool in Sam’s arsenal is his Multi-Vision Macrobinoculars, or MV’s for short. These Sam was able to smuggle out of Imperial Intelligence. They are head mounted macrobinoculars that can switch between night vision, thermal vision, and electromagnetic vision. RAM was able to tweak the goggles to also allow a fourth vision, sonar vision. This mode is more or less a blend of thermal and electromagnetic vision, but instead sends out sonar pulses so the user can even see through walls. Once again the early vision was a prototype and has been known to fail. Luckily Sam can manually switch between any of the four modes. Also Seen In This character has not appeared in any other campaigns. Character Inspired By Samuel Ficher is essentially a copy of the character Sam Fisher from the video game series Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell . Category:Ficher Family Category:Reynells Legacy Category:Imperial Characters